Fade both ways
by AYLNS
Summary: What might have happened after they got off the island. Contribution to Jack.
1. Prologue

I wake up to a gray sky. It seems foreboding and reminds me of the time I had spent on the island. At least I think it is the sky, until I notice the fact that I am looking at the ceiling of my prison cell.

I sit up, trying to make sense of my surroundings. I have been sleeping on a small and hard bed, which is located next to the wall. The room itself is boring, though at the same time imposing: a perfect cube of cold, hard concrete. Then everything that happened after the navy docked at our Island comes back to me.

Back then the government had decided to open up a program, hoping to integrate us into society again.


	2. Adults are Idiots

_We were sitting in the classroom having our very first lesson since we came back from the island; our teacher, Mrs. Brown was teaching us about the middle ages. Like all grownups she was a respectable person, who knew very well the proper way of doing things. At least that had been my first impression of her, but now I wasn't so sure about that anymore._

" _Now everyone, do Questions one to four as homework for tomorrow." Most people complained with a predatory glint in their eyes that gave Mrs. Brown goose bumps, but Roger sat at his table looking innocent as a school-boy with a small pout on his face. On the other side of the room, Ralph didn't react at all, which made people wonder if he had even heard the teacher._

 _In that moment many emotions overcame me._ _ **They're acting scary like that again, which can only mean one thing: somebody's going to die! I'm not scared of them, how could I be?! I am the chief! I'm not scared of anything! But that woman, how dare she tell me what to do!? As well as them, why are they obeying her?! They're my subordinates! The only one they should obey is me!**_

 _In a flurry of panicked fury I did the only thing that was to be done: I took out my knife and attacked Mrs. Brown. She was challenging my authority after all. From that day on attacking became the only thing to do when it came to grownups. I hated them._

pagebreak

" _So, Jack. Why did you attack Mrs. Brown?" After that 'incident' I was put into isolation for two days along with a psychologist._

" _You of all people are the last person I would explain myself to." Since they had confiscated my knife and there was a glass wall between us I couldn't kill him. It was frustrating._

" _So you would tell someone else?" he asked me._

" _. . ." I'd had enough. Why should I answer him?_

" _Not saying anything today either, are we?" he said._

" _. . ." I'd already decided to stop saying anything._

" _You know that we only want to help you, right?"_

" _What a joke." I answered._


	3. Stay wary of Actors

_This time Mrs. Brown was giving us a lecture on Julius Caesar. "Everyone I want you to write an essay on an aspect of Julius Caesar that you think is particularly interesting as homework for tomorrow._

 _Roger and Ralph had the same reactions they'd had in our very first lesson, but everyone else was seriously and calmly discussing about architectural things that they might write an essay on. I was angry._

 _ **Something is wrong here. Where has that predatory grin gone to? What are they planning now!? Those adults! They're affecting my subordinates! Even though I'm their chief!? What am I to do now?!**_ _Yet again I attack Mrs. Brown in a fit of despairing rage. But they're used to it by now so nobody cares anymore. . ._

pagebreak

 _Percival, Henry and Johnny were huddling up in a corner of the courtyard and I was (unbeknownst to them) listening in on them._

" _We know that if the deaths of Simon, Piggy and my best friend were anyone's fault that'd be Roger." said Henry._

" _Yes, but if we tell the Psychologist, Roger will kill us!" Johnny exclaimed cowering even further into the corner, as if Roger could hear him._

" _That's true, but if we don't t-tell them we'll be stuck here with Roger f-forever!" stuttered Henry._

" _Maybe we could blame someone else?" Percival suggested timidly._

 _Then Roger approached them, pointedly looking me in the eye with an evil grin on his face. The younguns shrunk away terrified. That made Roger smile sadistically, which in turn petrified them._

" _How about Jack?" Roger suggested with a malicious smirk._

 _They nodded their heads erratically and Roger walked away humming an eerie tune. They shuddered._

 _That's how I became his scapegoat when it comes to whose fault the deaths on the island were._ _ **You're going to pay for this! Roger!**_


	4. Pent-up Anger

_The Psychologist asked me today, whether I enjoy killing people._ _ **Are you kidding?! I'm scared of death! But how else is my existence supposed to continue!? I'm the chief! I need to be more intense than they are.**_

pagebreak

 _Now I'm sitting in class and that runs through my head again._ _ **Curse you Roger!**_ _Right there and then I decide to beat Roger up. It's all his fault after all!_

" _Picking on Roger again?! Stop it! He's such a kind person. Bullying him because he's so much of a better person than you, are you? It's time for you to repent. Take him to isolation. For a whole week!" Mrs. Brown said._

pagebreak

 _ **Repent!? For what?! I've always done the right thing! They're the ones in the wrong here!**_ _I started punching the wall with all my might._ _**I'll kill them!**_ _Punch._ _ **All of them!**_ _Punch._ _ **I'll kill Roger for what he's done to me.**_ _Punch._ _ **Making me his bloody scapegoat!**_ _Punch._ _ **How dare he!**_ _Punch._ _**I'll kill Mrs. Brown for challenging my authority!**_ _Punch._ _**Punishing me!**_ _Punch._ _**Sticking me in isolation!**_ _Punch._ _**I am the chief!**_


	5. Grief changes people

_Meanwhile, a few kids came to class beat up black and blue. "What happened?!" asked Mrs. Brown. They just looked away, scared to tell._

 _Roger answered for them. "It was Ralph. He's been picking on all of us." He started crying. "I can't stand it anymore. This pain!" He sat there, sobbing. The others nodded as if to show their agreement._

" _Ralph? Did you do this?" Mrs. Brown was enraged._

 _Ralph didn't bother looking up, he was too exhausted. "Huh? Sure, I did it." He was too tired to care. He was still mourning for Piggy._


	6. I give up, we're all Idiots

_Six days had passed since they put me in isolation. I was panting leaning my back against a wall covered in blood. My knuckles were bleeding. I had used up all of my anger. I had enough: I was tired._

 _ **What had I been doing these last few years? Nothing. My arrogance drove me over the edge and corrupted me. I tried to kill one of the best friends I've ever had. Namely Ralph. And now I'm sitting in a room contemplating about it while Roger is repeating my mistakes. He's hurting my subordinates, controlling them with fear just like I did it. Maybe it really is time for me to repent, huh?**_

pagebreak

 _The psychologist was checking up on me. "So, what's it like, killing people?" he inquired. It had become his standard question after me becoming a scapegoat._

" _I don't know."_

" _What do you mean?" I had confused him._

" _I've never killed someone before." I said, smiling weakly._

" _Answer me honestly." he was getting angry at me._

" _If you really want to know, why don't you ask Roger? Since he's killed people before. Physically and mentally."_

" _Now you try to deny it?! You're guilty for killing them no matter what you say!"_


	7. Ralph, my friend

_In the eyes of the others I was unusually calm. "Where's Ralph?" I asked Mrs. Brown._

" _He's in isolation for beating up everyone and bullying them. He made Roger cry!" Mrs. Brown looked worried._

" _But it's all Roger's fault! Can't you see that!?" I seethed. "He's torturing them. He killed Piggy. He's at fault!"_

 _I got slapped. "How could you say that?! Roger is such a good boy!" she screeched._

 _ **Now that it's come to this, that nobody believes me. I've only got one choice. . .**_

 _ **I have to kill Roger.**_

pagebreak

" _This is my last resort!" I screamed._

 _I stabbed Roger in the chest, but unbeknownst to me I missed. Roger still fainted though. "What are you doing?! Call an Ambulance!" Mrs. Brown worried over Roger. "Hurry! Otherwise he'll die!" she shouted._

 _Then she turned to me. "And you . . ."_

pagebreak

That's how I ended up in prison. The place where I will finally rest at peace, where I can finally repent for my sins. I'm glad.

It's still lonely, though. . .


	8. You can sleep when you're dead

Meanwhile, Percival had called an 'assembly'. "I've got just one thing to say. Now that Roger's in hospital, couldn't we use this as a chance to tell the grownups the truth, probably?" he asks timidly. "I mean we should take Jack as an example and gather our courage, maybe." He says shyly.

"Whizzo!" they all agree with each other.

pagebreak

I wake up to a gray sky. It seems foreboding and reminds me of the time I had spent on the island. At least I think it is the sky, until I notice the fact that I am looking at the ceiling of my prison cell.

I sit up, trying to make sense of where I am and what I'm doing. Then the door opens, golden sunlight flowing through into the pitch-black room, blinding me. I can't believe who I see on the other side of that door. "Ralph!"

He reaches his hand out to me. "Let's go!" he says and smiles. "Your prison days are over now." I take his hand.

"Okay!" It seems they won't ever let me rest.


	9. Epilogue: one last time

Roger wakes up to a gray sky. It is thrilling and reminds him of times that are drowned in blood. At least he thinks it is the sky, until he notices the fact that he is looking at the ceiling of his prison cell. If I had to describe the cell I would say that it's 'a perfect cube of cold, hard concrete.'

"Jack!" Roger remembers; and then he regrets. "I should have killed you."


End file.
